


sick and tired

by corvus_v



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvus_v/pseuds/corvus_v
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou esta loco.Bokuto Koutarou esta loco y debes alejarte de él.Eso es lo que los verdaderos idiotas dicen y Bokuto aprendió a escucharlos y estar de acuerdo con ellos. Al menos hasta que conoce a Akaashi Keiji, un chico con la nariz sangrante y que sabe ignorar a los verdaderos idiotas.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	sick and tired

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esta es la primera vez que publico aquí y la verdad no entiendo que estoy haciendo JSKSJK pero hagamos la prueba y error asies- 
> 
> Escribí este one-shot BokuAka basado en la canción "The beah" de The Neighbourhood y en la animación "Uwabaki por Dahui Wang". Pueden buscar el video en YouTube~ la verdad es que ya me obsesione con esa canción JAJAJA
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhOga-QYpUo
> 
> En fin, espero estar publicando esto bien y esas weas. También espero que les haya gustado~ 
> 
> Adiós~ 
> 
> (esto también esta publico en wattpad)

Bokuto Koutarou está loco.

Bokuto Koutarou está loco.

Bokuto Koutarou está loco.

Bokuto Koutarou está loco.

 _Bokuto Koutarou está loco y no deberías acercarte a él_.

Las paredes de la escuela escuchan y susurran. Vigilan cada uno de tus pasos y los juzgan. Tiran pestes a tus espaldas y disfrutan verte de rodillas. Derrotado. Desesperanzado. Sin ganas de levantarte otras veces. Algunas veces, incluso, se abalanzan sobre ti para hacerte sucumbir ante su peso. Y funciona. A veces funciona.

Al menos Bokuto se sentía así. Aprisionado en su propia escuela. Y por sus compañeros. Sus compañeros, esos que susurraban a sus espaldas y gritaban en su cara; esos que lo empujaban y arañaban su piel; esos que reían a carcajadas alrededor de él. Ellos pensaban que estaba loco, ¿por qué? Solo era un chico común y corriente que tenía un poco más de energía de lo normal y no temía demostrarlo. ¿Por qué era eso raro y motivo suficiente para llamarlo un “loco”?

Recuerda la primera vez de todas, una tarde después de clases donde su mochila fue escondida y no la encontró hasta que no busco en el basurero del pasillo. Sus libros habían sido tachados y sus libretas estaban completamente rotas. Ese día lloro. Llego a casa con la mochila entre los brazos y la cabeza baja, avergonzado, así que corrió a su habitación para evitar que su madre lo viera de esa manera.

¿Lo peor? Al día siguiente fingieron que fue una broma inocente y él les siguió la corriente.

_Bokuto Koutarou está loco._

¿Por qué las palabras lastimaban tanto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ser un chico normal? Se había hecho esas preguntas tantas veces que incluso habían dejado de tener sentido. Ahora solo las usaba para lastimarse. Lastimarse, lastimarse, lastimarse.

Los ataques hacia él se hicieron peores con el tiempo. A veces regresaba con el ojo morado y el labio partido. Había reemplazado tantas camisetas blancas que incluso perdió la cuenta. El rojo se había vuelto un color detestable y asqueroso. Y él seguía pretendiendo que no era la gran cosa.

Estaba enfermo y cansado de la situación. ¿Pero que podía hacer al respecto?

Bokuto Koutarou está loco.

¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si ellos tenían razón?

¿Acaso era un chiflado? ¿Merecía ese trato por serlo?

Sus compañeros pensaban que sí.

Ya era una rutina el llegar a su _locker_ en las mañanas y toparse con la —no— sorpresa de que sus zapatos de interior ya no estaban. Escuchar risas a su alrededor tampoco era novedad. Las primeras veces se molestó y sintió ganas de llorar, al verse obligado a ir descalzo hasta que algún maestro le diera algún par de pantuflas. Ahora simplemente ya sabía dónde buscar, no es que sus agresores se molestaran mucho en buscar un lugar nuevo cada vez.

Así que caminaba hasta la piscina, la cual solo utilizaba el club de natación, y se ponía a buscar por ella. Al final, estaban en el fondo del agua, sumergidos por completo. Suspiro, resignado y comenzó a buscar el recogedor de hojas por el lugar, con la esperanza de que eso fuera suficiente para conseguir sus zapatos de vuelta.

Comenzó a buscar. Y busco y busco. Y entonces escucho un quejido desde la bodega de la piscina. Extrañado, camino hasta la bodega y abrió la puerta con cuidado por si acaso era parte de la broma también y alguno de sus compañeros terminaba empujándolo adentro para dejarlo encerrado hasta que muriera de hambre o se suicidara al perder la cabeza. Lo que pasara primero. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que encontró, sino a un chico echo ovillo a mitad de la bodega.

¿Quién era y por qué estaba ahí?

Bokuto sabía que aquella se había convertido en una situación extraña y que muchos en su lugar simplemente habrían cerrado la puerta otra vez para pretender que no vieron nada. Pero él, siendo como es, no tenía eso como una opción. Así que cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, alertando al otro chico, y entro con pasos silenciosos incluso si ya había sido descubierto.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto, intentando mantener un tono de voz bajo para no asustar al desconocido. Con cuidado, se sentó a un par de metros de distancia. —¿Hola?

El chico desconocido se removió y Bokuto fue capaz de mirar sus ojos. Eran un par de jades salvajes. Brillaban de manera exótica y Koutarou se encontró siendo atraído por ellos. El cabello del chico era negro azabache y terminaba en hermosos rizos que le daban un aspecto increíble. _Increíble_.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto el chico de ojos jade. Su voz sonaba congestionada y baja; casi enigmática.

—¡Oye, yo pregunte primero! —objeto Bokuto, con el ceño fruncido y una mano golpeando su rodilla. El otro se quedó callado y solo lo miro. Entonces suspiro, resignado. —Mi nombre es Bokuto Koutarou, voy en segundo año.

—… Akaashi Keiji. Voy en primer año.

—¡Hola, Akaashi! —Bokuto volvía a desbordar energía. Se preguntó si Akaashi también lo consideraba un loco. —¿Qué haces aquí?

Koutarou no le había visto el rostro completo a Akaashi y cuando el joven alzo la cabeza se dio cuenta de porqué. Con una expresión de horror, observo el rojo gotear desde la nariz del de ojos jade, pintando su rostro en líneas verticales. Su nariz estaba, además, hinchada y coloreada de morado y negro. Se veía muy grave y entonces comprendió por qué su voz sonaba extraña.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Eso es espantoso! ¡Akaashi, ¿qué te paso?!

—No es tan malo como se ve. —murmuro el joven, conteniendo la sangre que aun escurría de sus fosas nasales con sus manos. Había mucho rojo en esa imagen. —No tiene importancia.

—¿Cómo que no tiene importancia? —exclamo, indignado con la manera de pensar del otro. Se puso de pie y, con cuidado, obligo a Keiji a hacer lo mismo. —Te llevare a la enfermería, vamos.

Pero al primer paso que dio, fue retenido por la mano que sostenía. Akaashi se había quedado de piedra en su lugar, con la mirada gacha y la sangre cayendo en pequeños puntos sobre el suelo.

—¿Akaashi?

—… te dije que no importa. Déjalo así. —su voz apenas fue audible y Bokuto pudo percibir algo diferente en ella. Quizás era torpe, pero hasta él se daba cuenta de cosas.

Akaashi tenía miedo.

Bokuto soltó su mano y solo lo miro. Se posiciono frente a él y no le quito la mirada de encima. En ningún momento, incluso si Akaashi evitaba que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de él.

—¿Es por qué dicen que estoy loco?

—¿Qué?

—Las personas. Muchos en la escuela dicen que estoy loco y me tienen miedo por eso… —murmuro, sintiéndose pequeño de repente. —¿Tú también?

—¿Preguntas si también te tengo miedo?

Bokuto asintió.

Akaashi levanto la cabeza y miro a Bokuto con atención. Detalle por detalle. Entonces se concentró en sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estos eran dorados y brillaban. ¿Eran esos los ojos de un loco? ¿Lo eran?

Él no lo creía.

—No te tengo miedo. Y no creo que seas un loco.

—¿D-de verdad?

—De verdad. —Su respuesta fue simple y hasta cortante, pero era honesta. Tan honesta como jamás lo había sido. —No tienes por qué escuchar lo que los idiotas digan. Si los escuchas, podrias terminar como yo.

Bokuto respingo en su lugar y señalo la nariz sangrante.

—¿Te hicieron eso?

—Así es. Ellos dicen que soy un raro de cartón —suspiro. —Me golpearon cuando los confronte. Dicen que soy un sociópata. Como si conocieran el significado de esa palabra.

Bokuto, sin saber porque, rio levemente. Akaashi sonrió en respuesta.

—Tienes razón, son unos idiotas.

—Verdaderos idiotas.

Bokuto saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se acercó a Akaashi. Lo puso contra su nariz y se lo paso, para que el chico lo sostuviera por su cuenta. Entonces lo miro. Y lo miro. Y le obsequio una sonrisa.

—No creo que seas un raro de cartón.

—¿No?

—No, porque, bueno, estas sangrando. Y el cartón no sangra, ¿o sí? —su sonrisa era tan grande y brillante que Keiji pensó que quedaría ciego. Y entonces rio a causa de lo dicho por Bokuto. Rio de manera alegre, incluso si la cara le dolía al hacerlo.

—De verdad, tienes que ser único en tu clase. —Murmuro, aun con risas de por medio. Cuando no hubo ningún otro ruido, sonrió levemente, muy levemente. —Gracias.

Al verlo más tranquilo, Bokuto volvió a tomar la mano de Keiji. Esta vez no fue apartado o retenido y juntos salieron de ahí en dirección a la enfermería. Pero, antes de salir de la piscina, Bokuto recordó porque había ido en primer lugar.

—¡Espera, Akaashi! —exclamo, soltando al chico y regresando a la bodega. —¡Olvide algo!

Keiji lo vio salir de la bodega con el recogedor de hojas y dirigirse a la piscina, donde se arrodillo en la orilla y sumergió el palo hasta el fondo del agua. Extrañado, se acercó a su lado. Y entonces vio los zapatos de interior sumergidos y sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. También se molestó. Idiotas, verdaderos idiotas.

—¡Listo! ¡Pescado! —rio Bokuto, sosteniendo sus zapatos húmedos entre sus manos. Se puso de pie y camino hacia Akaashi. —Ahora sí, vayamos a la enfermería.

Volvió a tomar a Keiji de la mano, pero antes de avanzar, fue jalado por el chico hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia. Eso debió ponerlo nervioso, pero estaba tan tranquilo como un manantial traslucido. Solo dejo que Akaashi lo tomara de la mano y lo mirara a los ojos.

—¿Bokuto-san?

—¿Si?

—… ¿quieres almorzar conmigo?

Y aunque la pregunta podría sonar fuera de lugar, para Bokuto fue como si hubiera caído en el lugar correcto. Su expresión se vacío y se transformó en un mapa en blanco. _Bokuto Koutarou está loco_ … Akaashi no creía eso. Akaashi no lo había visto como si fuera un bicho raro. _Bokuto Koutarou está loco_ … después de todo, quizás si era una mentira.

De pronto, lea agradeció a sus agresores por haber hurtado y arrojado sus zapatos de interior a la piscina, pues de no haberlo hecho jamás habría conocido a Akaashi y jamás habría descubierto que en realidad no es un loco del que todo el mundo huye. No habría descubierto que la gente es idiota, que las narices se ven extrañas cuando están negras y moradas y que existen chicos de primer año que conocen el significado de la palabra sociópata —léase Akaashi—.

Sintió un pinchazo de calor en su pecho y no fue doloroso. No fue doloroso en lo absoluto.

Así que puso su mejor y más honesta sonrisa, tomo con más fuerza la mano de Akaashi y miro directamente a los atrayentes ojos jade.

—Me encantaría.

Con las manos juntas, fueron a la enfermería para que atendieran la nariz de Akaashi. Bokuto se quedó con él en todo momento y después lo acompaño a su clase. Almorzaron juntos y fueron a casa juntos.

Ese día, Bokuto dejo de sentirse enfermo y cansado y de pronto, solo tenía ganas de sonreír e ignorar a los verdaderos idiotas.

~~_Bokuto Koutaro esta loco. Akaashi Keiji es un sociopata._ ~~


End file.
